This invention relates to a yarn guide suitable for stabilizing multiple wraps of yarn passing over forwarding rolls.
Grooved guides of various types are known but in systems where multiple wraps of yarn on forwarding rolls need to be stabilized, the known grooved guides become progressively more difficult to engage as the number of yarn wraps increases. Yarn traveling over forwarding rolls tends to wander somewhat resulting in a certain amount of instability in the positioning of the yarn. This instability is cumulative so that in a multiple wrap system having a large number of wraps, the instability can be quite severe in the later wraps. The problem is particularly acute in the case of handling wet yarns which tend to stick together when they make contact, often resulting in broken fibers and/or fiber transfer between yarns.